There is known a push-once-type container with a lid as a container for wet tissues packed in a bag (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-59725). The container has an operation member, which is attached to a container main body and depressed thereinto, and the lid, which closes a wet tissue take-out port, is restrained at a close position by meshing the operation member with the lid and opened by being released from the operation member meshed therewith. Further, there is known a container with a lid having an operation member molded together with a container main body, in which the container has a locking mechanism assembled therewith that makes it impossible to depress the operation member in order to prevent the lid from being opened by a misoperation (refer to, for example, JP-A 2001-146247). Further, there is known a container with a lid having an operation member molded together with a container main body, in which the operation member is provided with a push member that pushes the lid upward from the lower surface side thereof as the operation member is depressed (refer to, for example, JP-A 2000-25805).
The locking mechanism disclosed in JP-A 2001-146247 is a slider as a locking member that is made as a part other than the operation member to be depressed. The slider is attached to the container main body and engaged with and disengaged from the operation member to thereby selectively lock and unlock the operation member. However, since the slider does not directly act on the lid, there is a possibility that the lid is opened because the lid meshed with the operation member is released therefrom depending on the degree of elastic deformation of the operation member. Further, when the operation member is provided with the container main body as a different part, the operation member and the locking member must be separately assembled to the container main body, which makes it troublesome to assemble the container.